Ice Doll : I'ts Complicated
by Maki Narusuki Desu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang sejak kecil tak mempunyai teman dan selalu di bully tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis jelita namun dingin. Bersama dengan gadis itu, Naruto menjalani kehidupan yang penuh dengan aksi dan teka-teki yang tak pernah ia rasakan semasa hidupnya. Bad Sum :( Warn! : Violence & Profanity


**Halo,**** salam kenal!**

**Namaku Maki Narusuki Desu.****Maki numpang**** update fic pertama nih, Fic yang terinspirasi dari telusuran mbah Google. Gambar****nya**** yang berjudul 'NaruSasu the Knight ice'. ****Aku suka NaruSasu apalagi kalau NaruFemSasu^^. Oleh karena itu, aku pecinta yaoi -Fujoshi mode:on- akan update fic pertama Maki yang khusus pairing NaruSasu. Hihi**

**Oh iya, di fic ini banyak kata-kata kasar, jadi untuk yang dibawah umur, jangan membacanya oke!**

**Let's read!**

**Ice Doll : It's Complicated!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

**Rate : T semi M-preg ( Bisa diartikan dalam bahasa-bahasa kasar atau sebagainya )**

**Pair : NarufemSasu –Naruto x Satsuki–**

**Genre : Action, Romance ( Maybe ), Comedy ( Menurutku ), Fantasy**

**Warning : EYD abal, OOC, OC, Gaje, Alur cepat, Violence & Profanity, etc…**

**Catatan!: Disini ****aku**** mengubah nama Sasuke menjadi Satsuki, yah gimana ya? Habis kalau namanya tetap Sasuke kayaknya kurang sreg deh, jadi ****Maki**** ganti namanya saja jadi nama Satsuki. Boleh kan? Tolong jangan marah ya Sasuke Lovers#Puppy Eyes No Jutsu**

**Warn ke-2! : Naruto POV**

**If you Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**NO FLAME!**

**Enjoy It!**

**-Spring-**

Naru-chan...Naru-chan! Ohayou!...ohayou!... saatnya bangun Naru-chan! Saa...cklek!

Sudah pagi ya? Hoahm! Semalam adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan, bermain dengan beberapa teman sekelasku hingga sampai larut malam. Aku ingat semalam mereka datang kerumahku sambil membawa pacar mereka dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dikamarku, yah kalian pasti tahulah apa yang kumaksud?. Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak diajak dalam 'perkumpulan' remaja itu. Aku hanya disuruh untuk tetap diluar kamar dan hanya bisa mendengar suara desahan seorang gadis didalam kamarku. Oh god! Berani sekali mereka semalaman melakukan hal itu dikamarku dan lebih parahnya lagi...mereka melakukan hal itu beramai-ramai dikamarku. Untung saja semalam para tetanggaku sedang tidak ada dirumah mereka. Coba kalau saja ada, bisa-bisa akan jadi pesta obor besar-besaran di depan rumahku. Note! : Aku tak mau membayangkannya...!

Oh iya, aku belum mengenalkan siapa diriku. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku tinggal di Kota Konoha. Aku bersekolah di Kuromoi Gakuen. Aku tinggal sendiri jadi aku harus bisa mengatur waktu untuk bisa bekerja part time untuk mencari makan dan membiayai sekolah sendiri. Ibuku sudah meninggal dan tou-sanku pergi entah kemana, yah tepatnya sejak ibuku meninggal. Katanya sih dia sedang ada urusan dan nanti akan kembali lagi namun apa yang ia katakan itu semuanya adalah BULSHIT!, ia tidak pernah pulang selama tujuh tahun dan selama itu ia tak pernah menemuiku atau hanya sekedar memberikanku kabar di telpon. Memikirkan hal itu, aku seakan-akan tak dianggap 'anak' olehnya. Heh! Ia memang orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab sama anaknya.

Oke, kita kembali ke topik. Semalam memang mengasyikan, meskipun aku harus begadang sampai pukul empat pagi untuk membereskan kamarku yang sudah berantakkan dan berbau anyer. Tetapi semua itu tidak mengalahkan rasa kebahagiaanku atas semua yang terjadi semalam. Kenapa? Itu karena baru kali pertama inilah teman-temanku bermain kerumahku dan lebih hebatnya lagi mereka bermain dirumahku hingga larut malam. Biar kuulangi...LARUT MALAM!. Hahaha, rasanya kemajuanku dalam bergaul sudah mulai meningkat.

Oke. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku beranjak bangun, mandi, sarapan, lalu pergi kesekolah. Saat tiba disekolah, yah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku suka diceloteh oleh teman satu sekolahku. Mereka selalu mengataiku orang bodoh, idiot, culun, orang aneh, muka kucing, dsb. Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikan itu semua, aku menganggap semua celotehan mereka adalah sapaan untukku, 'sapaan hangat di pagi hari'. Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum saja pada mereka, membalas sapaan balik pada mereka yang mencelotehiku.

-x-x-x-x-

Teng...tong...teng...tong

Akhirnya, istirahat juga. Dengan tersenyum, aku beranjak berdiri dari meja belajarku. Ugh! Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantin sekolah sebelum cacing perut ini berteriak lagi diperutku. Kaaantiiiin! Tunggu sebentar...aaaa!

Ketika aku hampir sampai di pintu kelas, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung sesuatu sampai-sampai aku sulit menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan akhirnya terjatuh dilantai, aduh kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sekali, aku merasa kepalaku keliyengan, aww! Ittai!

"Oops...i'm sorry freak. Aku tidak sengaja. Hahaha"

Aku beranjak berdiri seraya menghusap-husap dahiku yang terasa sangat sakit sekali. Aku menoleh kearah pemuda berambut coklat panjang bermata lavender disebelahku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan tajam. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa saat aku terjatuh begini, seharusnya ditolong kek!. Dasar teman tak bertanggung jawab!

"Apa lihat-lihat! Mau ngajak berantem?!"

Ah! Sial dia bangun dari kursinya, tolong jangan pukul aku. Aku hanya anak bawang yang lemah dan tidak bisa berkelahi atau berbuat apapun, tolong jangan pukul akuuuu!. Naruto ayo pikirkan, cari cara agar kau selamat dari suasana yang akan membunuhmu ini

"Ano-a-a-no..., Aku bukan bermaksud begitu, aku...aku hanya...hanya mencari sensasi saja, jangan marah ya-ttebayo?"

Aduh, mulut sial! Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Sensasi? Dasar bodoh itu malah membuatmu makin terpojok.

"Ho-oh, jadi begitu. Sensasi eh?"

"Ano...bu-bukan begitu, a-a-aku...aku..."

Bugh!

Brak!

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh menubruk meja kelas saat Neji memukulku tepat diwajahku. Aduh jatuhku yang sekarang rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya.

"I-i-ittai..."

"Rasakan itu anak bodoh!, hahaha. Oh iya. Hei, nanti malam aku dan Tenten akan datang kerumahmu lagi. Aku ingin meminjam kamarmu lagi untuk melanjutkan ronde-ku yang kemarin bersama Tenten."

Apa yang dia katakan? Tadi dia memukulku, sekarang dia memintaku untuk meminjamkan kamarku? Ternyata otaknya tidak lebih bodoh dariku...ee...tunggu, apa tadi aku mengatai diriku sendiri? AKU TARIK UCAPANKU!.

"Ah~ Neji-kun. Aku jadi tidak tahan~ jangan goda aku begitu dong~, bisa-bisa aku terangsang disini"

"Ho-oh, jadi kamu terangsang hah?. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang saja?"

Cih! Dasar sepasang kekasih yang gila. Lihatlah dulu sekelilingmu sebelum mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan begitu. Tetapi aku rasa aku akan menyukainya, Neji dan Tenten akan datang kerumahku lagi. Lagi? Iya, dia adalah temanku yang kemarin main kerumahku bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya. Tidakkah kalian ingat ucapan Neji tadi:

_Hei, nanti malam aku dan Tenten akan datang kerumahmu lagi. Aku ingin meminjam kamarmu lagi untuk melanjutkan ronde-ku yang kemarin bersama Tenten._

Apa kalian sudah ingat?

Ah~ Aku seperti ada disurga. Hehehe. Terima kasih kami-sama, engkau telah berbaik hati sudah memberikanku seorang teman sejak sembilan tahun aku tidak mempunyai teman dan menjadi seorang penyendiri. Yah, meskipun teman yang kau berikan padaku hanya sekedar meminjam kamar. Tetapi tidak masalah, yang penting aku mempunyai teman yang bisa kuajak mengobrol.

"Baiklah-ttebayo!, kalian berdua boleh datang. Kau dan Tenten akan datang jam berapa?"

"Tidak hanya kami berdua yang datang. Sai, Ino, Lee, dan Sakura juga akan datang kerumahmu. Aku dan yang lainnya akan datang sebelum tengah malam."

"Ha'i, aku akan bersiap-siap saat sepulang sekolah nanti. Jadi aku keluar dulu yah, aku ingin makan, jaa!"

'Ih, bodoh sekali si tuh orang, padahal cuma dimanfaatkan'

'Dasar, culun. Hahaha'

'Wajar lah, dia itu kan gak punya teman, hahaha'

'Hahaha'

Ha-ah! Biarin aja lah orang mau bilang apa, yang penting aku punya teman yang bisa kuajak bersosialisasi. Hehe. Oke! Saatnya makan ramen dikantin. Ramen...ramen...ramen, i'm coming!

Aku berlari menuju Kantin dengan menyengir lebar. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dimana aku mendapatkan teman. Aku akan membuat rumahku jadi lebih spesial dari sebelumnya. Hihi...

-x-x-x-x-

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri..."

Aku duduk di sisi teras seraya membuka sepatuku. Heem, aku harus mencari cara agar mereka semua nyaman dan akan terus main dirumahku. Hehehe. Seperti biasa, aku meletakkan sepatu sekolahku dirak sepatu dan mengambil sendal jepit lantai untuk masuk kerumah.

Ketika aku mengangkat kaki kananku bermaksud ingin menyentuh teras rumah. Tiba-tiba otakku merespon sesuatu hal yang ganjil, tepatnya didalam rumahku ini. Tetapi apa yah? aku lupa. Heem, coba kuingat-ingat...ah...eto...apa ya...sial! aku lupa. Otak bangsat! Kenapa kau tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali.

"Okaeri...Naruto-sama"

"Ahah! Itu...itulah yang membuatku merasa aneh! Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mendapatkan ucapan 'Okaeri' tiap aku pulang kerumah. Terima kasih sudah mengi..."

"...ngatkankuhhh..."

Lanjutku pelan ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik nan manis sedang berdiri didepanku lengkap dengan celemek berwarna putih yang terikat di pinggulnya yang ramping dan bando pita layaknya maid cafe terpasang di rambut raven panjangnya. Wajahnya yang datar memberikan kharisma tersendiri ketika aku melihatnya, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna raven nan lembut itu membuatku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, apalagi melihat begitu putih dan begitu bersihnya kulitnya. Dan akupun terpaku ketika aku melihat mata onyx-nya yang menawan nan indah itu. Sungguh, apa yang kulihat saat ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah sekali...tapi, tunggu dulu? Siapa dia?!

Aku berteriak saat menyadari kalau wanita yang berdiri di depanku adalah orang asing, wanita yang tidak kukenali sama sekali!. Aku mengayunkan jari telunjukku kearahnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah dengan ekspresi horror takut kalau-kalau dia adalah seorang penjahat yang mencoba membunuhku dan memutilasiku. Sekarang ini penjahat wanita sedang populer di Konoha, oleh karena itulah aku takut melihat seorang wanita tiba-tiba sudah berada dirumahku.

"Si-si-siapa kau?!"

"Hn, benar juga."

"Apanya yang benar?! Baka!"

"Namaku Uchiha Satsuki, aku adalah pelindungmu"

"Pelindungku?" ulangku bingung.

Apa yang dia katakan, 'pelindung'? apa yang dia maksudkan? Apakah aku pria lemah yang perlu dilindungi?. Wanita bernama Satsuki itu menghela nafas seraya memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan. Oh sungguh memalukannya diriku ini!

"Ternyata kau sangat bodoh sekali, ceritanya beda sekali dengan apa yang Minato-sama katakan saat menciptakanku" gumamnya seraya mengurut kening dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa! Apa yang barusan dia katakan! Dan apa maksudnya tampang prihatin itu!. Aku tidak terima dilecehkan 'oleh orang asing', aku akan membalasnya. Dasar brengsek!

"Hei! Teme! Jangan seenaknya mengatai orang bodoh. Dasar cewek tak punya sopan santun...e, tunggu dulu...kau mengenali tou-sanku?" tanyaku bego.

"Yeah, ia adalah masterku. Master yang telah menciptakanku"

Menciptakan...menciptakan apa? Apa yang dia katakan, aku tidak mengerti...jangan-jangan...!

"Jangan bilang kalau tou-sanku melakukan hubungan seks dengan ibumu dan melahirkanmu dan menyuruhmu untuk tinggal disini bersamaku dan menjadi saudaraku!"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, kampret!" bentaknya keras

"Eh? terus apa dong?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya saat makan malam. Masuk dan gantilah bajumu dahulu."

Wanita tidak jelas bernama Satsuki itu berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan memasukki ruang tamu mengacuhkanku yang diam dalam keadaan tidak mengerti. Ha-ah! Ya sudahlah lagipula nanti juga dia akan menceritakannya. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu lah, badanku sudah sangat lengket.

-x-x-x-x-

Aku turun dari kamarku untuk menuju ke ruang makan dimana si gadis gila n gaje sedang menungguku. Ketikanya aku berada dianak tangga terakhir, aku mencium aroma sup tofu dan ramen yang menggoda perutku. Heeem...membuatku lapar saja, siapa sih yang memasak?

Aroma makanan yang sungguh menggoda selera ini membuat kakiku bergerak sendiri menuju ruang makan bagaikan sihir yang tak bisa ditolak. Sungguh sangat harum sekali, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat menyantapnya...

Sreet!

Aku menggeser pintu ruang makanku masih dengan mata terpejam, aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali saat aroma kare pedas mulai tercium di hidungku. Dengan langkah gontai aku terus mengendus-ngendus seisi ruangan yang sangat aku yakini sebagai ruangan makan.

Brak...trang...

Perutku membentur sesuatu yang sangat keras dan mendengar suara sendok yang terbentur piring. Ini...ini pasti meja makan, heem harum...

"Hei, berhentilah bersikap seperti babi ngepet begitu. Menjijikan!"

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar nada dingin nan datar itu. Kenapa harus sekarang sih! Mengganggu kenikmatanku saja. Aku merendahkan kepalaku dan akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam tepat disebelah kiriku. Matanya menatapku garang sambil mengernyitkan dahi layaknya orang yang jijik seperti yang dia katakan sendiri. Apakah semua wanita begini semua ya? Menyebalkan?!

Aku menghela nafasku ketika aku mendapatkan tatapan lebih menusuk darinya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ke makanan yang ada di meja. Woah! Banyak sekali makanannya, seumur-umur aku tidak pernah memakan makanan sebanyak ini. Aku bisa kenyang nih...e...tunggu dulu, apa makanan ini semua si gadis stoic gaje itu yang memasaknya? Lalu dari mana ia mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bahan makanan ini? gaji part time-ku tidak mungkin bisa membeli semua bahan makanan ini.

Aku kembali memandanginya, namun bukan dengan pandangan seperti sebelumnya tetapi pandangan menyelidik. Sepertinya ia menyadarinya, ia mendongahkan kepalanya lalu mengerutkan keningnya seraya memajukkan dagunya kearahku.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat dobe? Kau mau makan tidak?" katanya kasar.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua makanan ini? gajiku tidak mungkin cukup untuk membeli semua bahan ini?" tanyaku dengan mata menyipit menyelidik.

"Hn"

"Hei! Itu bukan balasan, konno baka!"

"Aku membeli ini semua dengan uang DP-ku untuk menjadi seorang model"

"Buset! Kau itu model!"

"Jagalah sopan santunmu dasar bego!" teriaknya keras seraya menggebrak meja dan beranjak berdiri dengan aura suram dan menyeramkan. Aku sweatdrop melihatnya, dia sangat menyeramkan juga kalau sedang marah. Tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa ia mengatakan 'jaga sopan santunmu'? Bukannya dia sendiri juga tidak sopan?, ha-ah.

"G-g-g-go-gomen"

"Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku gagal untuk melindungimu" balasnya seraya duduk kembali sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke oppai-nya dengan gerakkan kasar sehingga membuat oppai besarnya bergeyal-geyol...hehehe...kayaknya mengasyikkan melihat'nya' bergeyal-geyol...aku penasaran, bagaimana ya bentuknya?...ee...jauhkan pikiran kotormu Naruto!...er ngomong-ngomong mendengar ia bilang 'Melindungiku', aku jadi ingat ucapan yang ia katakan tadi sore.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali serius. Satsuki-chan..."

Brak!

"Jangan panggil aku dengan kata suffix '–chan'! kampret!"

"Ah! G-g-gomen"

"Panggil saja aku Satsuki! Mengerti!"

"Ha'i" dia lebih menyeramkan dari yang kukira.

Aku duduk dikursi sebelahnya dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk. Ketikanya aku sudah duduk, dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearahku sambil bergumam 'Biar aku yang mengisi mangkukmu' dengan nada suara seperti biasa, yakni dingin. Hah? Yang benar nih, seorang wanita mau menyendokiku nasi? Aku memberikan mangkuk nasi-ku padanya, dengan sigap dia mengambil mangkukku dari tanganku kemudian mangkukku ia isi dengan nasi di magic jar sebelahnya. Yosh! Sekarang saatnya aku bertanya kenapa si cewek gaje ini ada dirumahku.

"Katanya kau ingin menjelaskan semuanya saat makan malam, sekarang sedang makan malam, jadi ceritakanlah. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau berada disini dan dengan maksud apa kau ingin melindungiku?"

Satsuki yang sedang menyendokkiku nasi tiba-tiba diam ketika aku menanyakan hal tersebut. Dia menoleh kearahku, mata onyx-nya menyipit kemudian ia memberikan mangkukku yang hanya berisi setengah mangkuk nasi. Aku menerima mangkuk tersebut dengan mata berkedip-kedip tidak percaya. aku mengerutkan keningku kemudian berkata

"He..hei nasinya belum penuh nih!" kataku ragu-ragu. Yah kalian tahulah, aku takut kalau ia marah.

"Aku adalah boneka es"

TBC


End file.
